


Cyber Crime or Just Another Monday

by leavephryneforme



Category: miss fisher murder mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Once again, Phryne, breaking the law.





	Cyber Crime or Just Another Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Aljohnson wrote "You are Cordially Invited" I have read it dozens of times. I love it. Phryne called Jack from London the day after the royal wedding. I hope this goes somewhere. Not sure it will. I just needed Phryne to try her hand at cyber crime.

'Damn, Jack!' Phryne thought, banging on the keyboard. 'Where on Earth did he get cyber skills?' She had been trying to break in to his PC for over an hour. What was she looking for? She told herself that she wanted in on the latest case. Was that it? 

Jack used multiple layers of security to protect, what, pictures? Seriously? His niece and nephews were plastered all over IG and Facebook. His sisters posted pictures of them almost daily. There was nothing 'secret' to protect.

Phryne broke through the first two layers of security easily. She picked the lock at the back door, then the desk lock. What was she looking for? Evidence of a woman or women. He was so great looking. He could be playing the field. How would she know? Why did she even care or want to know?

By the time she heard him it was too late to hide or run. She stood.  
"Miss Fisher, to what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"Oh, Jack, nice of you to show up. We had a date. Did you forget?"

"Miss Fisher, I'm sure I would never forget a date with you." He smiled. She was caught red handed. It was priceless. "May I be of assistance? I'm sure you are not here to rifle through my belongings. It just looks that way."

"Jack, stop, I would never. I thought perhaps you were asleep or in the shower. We did have a date. We were meant to have dinner at that new restaurant near City Central. We were going to discuss the ... um ... your latest case. "

"Excuse me, Miss Fisher. You're right. That completely slipped my mind." He was still smirking. "Please forgive me. Perhaps we could have dinner here. I'm sure I could throw something together. You're not a picky eater, are you?"

"No, not at all. I would be happy with ... "

"An omelette... or scrabbled eggs? I'm confident I could scramble eggs. Would you help yourself to lager or wine? I'll have what ever you choose. Please, make yourself at home."

******

"Phryne, here, take this."

She took the paper and read it. 'MyPhryne0430!' 

"What is it?"

"My current password. Cyber crime is a serious offense. Don't do it again. Promise me. You only have to ask. I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"What's 0430?"

"It's the day that you called me from London, April 30. After the royal wedding. You told me you had feelings for me."

She couldn't speak.

"What were you looking for, on my computer, by the way?"

"I ... not sure ... just ..." What had she been looking for? 

"It's OK, Miss Fisher." He needed to kiss her. If she looked at him, he would kiss her.

*****

"I never thought that binge watching 'Murder She Wrote' would be so much fun." She said. 

"Yes. It is hard to believe that Cabot Cove, Maine is the murder capital of the world."

"Thank you for cooking. It was amazing." 

"You are amazing, Miss Fisher. Thank you for breaking into my house. It was a tremendous experience." He was proud of himself for gently teasing her. 

"I could call a cab, if ... shall I?" She didn't want to leave. "Or I could sleep here on your sofa? It's late and raining. I feel sorry for cabbies out in all kinds of  
weather."

He smiled. He had never felt sorry for Bert or Cec. "There's a guest room, Phryne, ... and you are very welcome."

*****

He wanted to go into the guest room and kiss her. Just one kiss. Could he kiss her one time and stop? Not likely.

*****

She wanted to be with him. Why sleep in his house and not in his bed, next to him? It was ridiculous. 'Just go to him' she told herself.

*****

"What is it, Phryne? Are you OK?" He was confused, having just been woken by a beauty with pale skin and gorgeous lips. Her lips.

His eyes. "Um ... I just had a bad dream. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have woken you. I..."

"You're OK?"

"Yes"

"Good" He pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Stay here, Phryne.  
Sleep."

*****

In the morning, he thought, 'Pinch me, I'm dreaming. Phryne Fisher, in my bed. What did I do to deserve this?'

"Good morning, Jack." All smiles. "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, Miss Fisher. It's a perfect day, However, you must go home so I can get on with my investigation."

"Jack! No! I'm staying. You need me."

He did. 

"Ok, Miss Fisher, if you are as quiet as a mouse, I'll let you read the case file."


End file.
